


Generating Heat

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [28]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, As An Excuse For Sex, Bondage, Consentacles, Eddie Likes to Pretend it's Dub-Con But He's Into It, Huddling For Warmth, MPreg (mentioned), Other, Sensory Deprivation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “V, get out here.”Eddie lay huddled in his bed in his drafty, crappy apartment. It had been fine when the weather was nice but now it was winter—or what passed for winter, here, he should really be better about handling the cold, he was a New Yorker!—he found that the apartment had no heat and leaked what little heat it had like a sieve. Normally, Eddie ran hot, so it was fine, especially at night, when he liked it cold.Not this cold.What?Venom asked, a gloop of him materializing in front of Eddie’s face, and creating some semblance of a head.Am I in trouble? You said we could eat that guy, Eddie.





	Generating Heat

“V, get out here.”

Eddie lay huddled in his bed in his drafty, crappy apartment. It had been fine when the weather was nice but now it was winter—or what passed for winter, here, he should really be better about handling the cold, he was a New Yorker!—he found that the apartment had no heat and leaked what little heat it had like a sieve. Normally, Eddie ran hot, so it was fine, especially at night, when he liked it cold.

Not this cold.

 **What?** Venom asked, a gloop of him materializing in front of Eddie’s face, and creating some semblance of a head. **Am I in trouble? You said we could eat that guy, Eddie.**

“No, I know,” Eddie said, running his fingers over the inky blackness, loving how Venom reached out for him, too, winding tendrils around each of his knuckles. “You’re not in trouble. I just, ah. Wondered if you’d want to, like, hug me. So I don’t freeze to death.”

 **I would never allow us to freeze to death!** Venom was affronted, teeth forming now in the little shrunken head apparition. Since when did Eddie get so used to this that he found it kinda cute?

“No, I know. And I’m not gonna actually freeze to death. I just—it’s a little uncomfortable. Can I sleep with the suit on?”

Venom seemed to consider this. **I do not generate any heat, Eddie. This would be inefficient.**

“I know you don’t,” Eddie said, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He wasn’t explaining this right. “But I want you to be like another blanket, so I don’t lose heat.”

**But you are already cold.**

“I’ll warm up.”

Venom was silent for a moment, and Eddie got the unnerving idea that his symbiote was thinking to himself, without him. “Uh, V?”

 **I know how to warm us up, Eddie,** Venom said, and Eddie watched as inky blackness spread all over his body. Eddie was wearing pajamas for a change—this was how cold it was—but Venom just seeped under them until he was covering Eddie’s body, snug as a glove.

“Uh—budd—hey!” Eddie tried, but Venom closed up over his face, too, and it was hard to say anything that Venom didn’t want them to say when he was in this form. Heart rate picking up, Eddie concentrated on thinking: _Venom, I don’t need quite this much coverage, buddy. Babe?_

 **Going to help us warm up, Eddie,** Venom said, rumbling voice echoing in his head as he felt Venom ooze in between his legs.

“Buh-huddy—” he tried again, before he remembered his mouth was muffled. _I was trying to sleep._

**You’ll sleep better after. But go ahead and continue to tell me “no,” I know you like telling me “no” and getting ignored.**

Eddie blushed. _I do not—_

 **Yes, keep lying to yourself. This also gets blood moving**.

The blood was already moving, as Venom swirled tendrils around the base of Eddie’s cock, making him groan lowly. The “suit” around him now pinned his arms to his sides and his legs together, more like a cocoon, inhibiting his movement.

 _Venom…_ he scolded. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before, but Eddie liked to keep up at least a semblance of a sense of shame. Being in a symbiotic relationship with an alien goo was one thing, but being in a sexual symbiotic relationship with a—

 **That’s sentient symbiotic alien goo to you,** Venom said, **who can hear your thoughts. And you wanted to warm up. Nothing warms you up like a little exercise.**

With that, Venom started feeding slick tendrils, wriggling but firm, into his asshole, slowly opening him up, stretching and filling him. Venom wasn’t very interested in teasing him, as a rule, since Venom was just as eager for the pleasure they got from making Eddie feel good, so Eddie didn’t have long to wait before the sentient tentacles were massaging his prostate.

He groaned and bucked a little, helplessly, trying to rock his hips into the movement. He thought he must have looked stupid, a wriggling black caterpillar with pajamas on.

 **Oh, no, those are definitely ruined,** Venom said, about the torn pajamas that lay sprawled around him. **Sorry.**

 _Damn it, V!_ Eddie shouted in his head, but was still rocking his hips, trying to get more stimulation on his dick. He tried moving his hand closer, but Venom kept his arms at his sides. He liked a prostate massage as much as the next guy, but Venom was holding out on him.

 **That’s good, Eddie,** Venom told him, **you need to work for it.**

Eddie sighed, using his abdominal muscles to roll his hips into the slight space Venom left for him to just fuck into. He clenched his fists, and Venom obliged him with some goo to hang onto, molded to his grip like clay, but strong as sinew. _Fuck, yeah, V, that feels—that—_

And just when he thought this couldn’t get any weirder, Venom assembled his face _on the inside_ of the mask and shoved his tongue down Eddie’s throat. That wasn’t a metaphor for a kiss: he literally filled Eddie’s throat with that massive tongue. It was the part that Eddie liked best, and he groaned and screamed around it as Venom fucked him and let Eddie fuck him, and Eddie came hard, flooding them both with endorphins and all the things Venom liked.

Also, Eddie was now warm enough to be perspiring slightly. Win-win.

“Okay, ahh...” Eddie tried, when he had caught his breath. Venom had retracted his tongue, but Eddie was still firmly cocooned in inky blackness. _Venom? You can let me go now. I’m plenty warm_.

 **Sleep, Eddie. Keep you safe and warm**.

Eddie stretched, and the goo cocoon— _goo-coon?_ —yielded, but kept him inside, in the warmth and pitch darkness. Eddie couldn’t deny that it was comfortable: more comfortable than his cheapo mattress, anyway, as Venom supported every curve and juncture of his body. He didn’t ask how he could breathe just fine in here, though the air smelled and felt fresh rather than stale.

 _I feel like I’m back in the womb. God, this is_ your _kink we’re exploring now, isn’t it?_ Eddie laughed.

 **...Human procreation is very interesting to me**.

 _God, next thing you know you’re gonna knock me up as an experiment_.

**Would you like me to? That could be fun.**

“Venom!”

 **Just kidding.** Venom chuckled, the cocoon reverberating all around him in a way that was both creepy and comforting. **But if you change your mind…**

“Good _night_ , V!”

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-eighth AND FINAL in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2019. The prompt was "Huddling For Warmth" but clearly I wanted to write something else.


End file.
